When we pare something in a conventional way, whenever a knife used, the peels are certain to be thrown about by the actions of paring. Although we can use a garbage can to contain the peels, it is still inevitable they be thrown about to cause a dirty situation. As the peels wet surfaces frequently stick to the ground and are not easy to be retrieved, it has become a problem in our ordinary life.
Aiming at overcoming the above mentioned, this invention therefore provides an effective peel concentrating clearance box to solve the said problem.